Darlig Ulv Stranden
by SeattleWhovian
Summary: The Sixth Doctor and Peri are in for a big surprise when the TARDIS brings them to Norway for some reason. Pretty much fluff. Resubmission of story from defunct account.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a resubmission from a now-defunct account. Just xferring everything over. Peace out, y'all!

Chapter One

Perpugilliam Brown stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded the corner to enter the TARDIS's console room. The Doctor was lying on his back, knees bent, arms buried in the console - and not wearing his usual outrageous jacket. Or waistcoat. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up, his collar loosened and he was humming to himself, or to the TARDIS, Peri didn't know which.

She so rarely saw him dressed this casually that she had to stand there and watch for a few moments. It was almost like having a new Doctor lying in front of her. This made her wonder, briefly, how he would appear and act after future regenerations.

"Are you going to malinger in the entryway all day, my dear, or make yourself useful?" he asked, startling her out of her reverie.

Peri made a show of thinking about it, then said, "Um...useful! What do you want me to do?"

She heard a grunt in reply as the Doctor struggled with the tool in his right hand. A loud bang! came from the console and the Doctor yelped in pain.

"Holy Mother of -"

"Watch it, Doctor, you may be reduced to base and profane language." She grabbed the medical kit from another part of the console and ran to his side, dropping to her knees and peering in where he was working.

"Are you going to live?"

He answered with an exaggerated whimper that made Peri laugh. "I think I might," he whined. He lifted his head enough to see her and said, "To quote the great Han Solo, 'Sure, laugh it up, fuzzball!'"

He received the expected result when Peri fell the rest of the way to the deck, holding her sides and screaming with laughter. "You- you- you never- Oh my gawd!"

The Doctor stuck his hand out, close to Peri's face, and went "Ahem." She stopped laughing long enough to take a look and gasped.

"Doctor, I am SO sorry! I didn't realize you were actually hurt, why didn't you say something?" She began to quickly rummage through the med-kit, looking for an alcohol wipe, bandage and antibiotic creme.

"Sorry, sorry," she said soothingly when he hissed at the burning sensation of the alcohol. She smeared the creme onto the bandage, to avoid irritating the wound even more, and secured it on his hand. "Do Gallifreyans get tetanus shots?"

"Gallifrey has its share of nasties like Earth does, but fortunately Clostridium tetani isn't one of them." He started to sit up, so Peri helped him along by taking his unhurt hand and pulling. He rubbed his eyes with a shirt sleeve, sighed and looked at her.

Certain she was going to regret it, she asked any way. "What are you working on? And don't go all 'Star Trek' on me, tell me so I can understand."

He paused for a couple seconds, thinking about his reply, and simply said "I'm developing and installing a multiversal transference device." He waited for her to process the information.

"Multiversal...instead of universal? Transference. Going from one universe to another?"

He smiled and tapped her nose as he frequently did, "Very good! I've been thinking about such a device for my past couple of lives and it sort of 'clicked' into place last night, what I needed to do." He frowned to himself as he remembered. "It was rather odd, it came to me all of a sudden, as if from the blue."

Right after he said this, the TARDIS emitted a satisfied sound. He chuckled and patted the edge of the console lovingly. "'From the blue' is precisely right. The TARDIS told me the final steps to complete the process."

"The TARDIS told you? What do you mean?"

"You didn't know the TARDIS is semi-sentient? No, of course not. If I had told you I would remember, last life or this. She has telepathic circuits. Quite handy in many ways. For example, it will translate for you even if you're not physically in the TARDIS. As long as you've got a mental connection to her it will work."

Peri frowned as she thought about this. "You mean it - she - is reading my mind as we speak?"

A green light on the console blinked once. They both laughed at the same time. "There is your answer, Peri! Simple and succinct."

He climbed to his feet and stretched to relieve the kinks from his back and shoulders. When he was done, it was Peri's turn to get his attention.

"Ahem!" she said loudly, smiling up at him.

"I'm so sorry. Here," he said as he lifted her up, as if she was light as a feather. He steadied her as she stumbled a little. "Would you be kind enough to fetch me a cup of tea, Peri? I would be ever so grateful. I only have a couple of things to do and the device will be ready for its first test. A kind of 'shakedown' as it were."

"Sure!" she said as she flew out the door. "Don't go anywhere till I get back, I don't want to miss it!" he heard her yell down the corridor.

He dropped back to his previous position on the deck and completed the final touches on his new device. He was climbing to his feet when Peri returned with two cups of tea on a tray, with biscuits.

"Oh thank you, my dear, you've quite saved my life." They both gratefully sipped tea for a few moments, enjoying a comfortable silence. The Doctor dipped a biscuit in his tea, popped it into his mouth, then carefully set his cup down on the designated spot on the console.

He swallowed dramatically, cracked his knuckles and looked up at the TARDIS time rotor. "All right, my lady, are we ready to go on our first trial run?"

A green light on the console flashed once again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he chuckled. He turned to Peri. "For this first attempt, I am going to let the TARDIS go randomly. She has a habit of taking us to random places and times any way, doesn't she?" He received a disagreeable sound from the TARDIS, and patted her console once again. "I am sorry, love, you know I'm teasing. You just take us where we need to be, all right? There's a good girl."

The time rotor started huffing and wheezing up and down and the Doctor said to Peri, "I'm not sure if this will be a rough ride or not." He removed his tea cup from the console, just in case. It didn't take long and they were rematerializing.

The two stared at one another in shock. The Doctor said, "That was remarkably smooth, almost like she knew precisely where we needed to be." He flipped a switch and the panel covering the view screen lifted to reveal a long, gray, empty beach. The sky, water and land were Earth-like. He checked his instruments quickly and ascertained that they were in fact on Earth. Which Earth was the question, however.

"Earth," he stated.

"Really? Did it work? It's so empty and dismal out there, how will we know that we're in another universe?"

He operated more switches, knobs and screens on the panel he faced and said, "Yes, there are enough differences to indicate this is a parallel universe." He looked up when he and Peri felt, and heard, a thrum run through the TARDIS after his pronouncement. "What is it, old girl? You seem very pleased with yourself. Where have you taken us?"

He consulted another screen and said, "Darlig Ulv Stranden. Bad Wolf Bay, in the country of Norway." He turned a puzzled face to Peri. "Now why on Earth would the TARDIS bring us here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mum, it's happening again," Rose said to her mom, pressing a hand against her forehead and closing her eyes.

Jackie absent-mindedly reached for a handful of popcorn and continued to watch the movie. "What is, sweetheart? Headache?"

Rose hesitated a moment, knowing the protestations that would follow her reply. "Norway. I've got to get to Norway."

Jackie turned her head and stared at Rose for a moment, then took the remote to pause the movie. "What? Again?!"

Rose nodded her head, maintaining the pressure on her forehead. She wasn't actually in pain, it was just such an odd sensation, almost as if...No, it couldn't be, she thought. Out of curiosity, Rose imagined her conscious self reaching out across the water to the gray beach she stood on when she saw the Doctor for the last time. It ached to remember his last words to her: "Rose Tyler..." And then he was gone.

An image assaulted her mind and she gasped. "The TARDIS!"

"What? Rose, what are you going on about?" her mother demanded to know.

"The TARDIS, Mum, I saw it! On the beach at Bad Wolf Bay!" Rose sat up abruptly, her eyes dilated with excitement and what she was sure was a telepathic touch from the TARDIS. She fingered the key that hung around her neck on a chain. She visualized the TARDIS, imagining herself putting the key into the lock and opening it up to find the Doctor waiting for her, grinning that silly grin.

Rose gasped as yet another sensation swept her. "The TARDIS, Mum! She's calling me!" Rose stood up and bolted for her room, yelling "I'm packing, I'm going!"

Jackie wasn't far behind her daughter. She saw Rose throw her knapsack on the bed and start stuffing clothes and personal gear inside, like she had done when she was preparing to head out into the universe with the Doctor.

"Sweetheart," Jackie began, taking both of Rose's hands into her own. "Sweetheart, please, don't do this. You're getting your hopes up for nothing. He said it was impossible for you to return. I may not like him all the time, but I know he wouldn't tell you that if it wasn't true."

Rose let her mother hold her hands for a moment. "Mum, I promise, I'm right. It's different this time. It's a lot stronger than before, when he had to orbit the TARDIS around a supernova just for the energy to punch through to this universe. The- the TARDIS is calling to me, not the Doctor."

"The TARDIS is?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yes. Ever since I first traveled with the Doctor I've had this connection to the TARDIS, almost subconsciously. I can feel her, Mum. I can really feel her! I reached out mentally, to visualize that beach in Norway, and I felt a thrill run through me! She was happy she found me, and of course she'll have the Doctor with her." Rose resumed her packing. After she was done, she sat at her desk and went online.

"I'm checking flights out of Heathrow for Oslo. I'm going," she said firmly.

Jackie watched her for a moment, then sighed heavily. She knew Rose could be extraordinarily stubborn when she got this way, so knew there was no arguing with her. "Rose, darling, please. I just don't want to see you hurt is all."

Rose continued to look at her monitor and clicking away at airline websites. "Mum, I promise, I'm right. I know it. I feel it deep down to my bones." She paused in her internet research and turned to face her mother. Her tone became gentler. "Either way, right or wrong, I'll text you so you know. I'm not going to vanish on you again, like I did before. Okay?"

Her mother knew this was something Rose had to do. She reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "All right. Do you have everything you need? Spending money, credit card, ID, passport - "

"Yes, Mum, yes." Rose stopped her mother before she could continue her list of necessary items. "I'm going to call a cab. I got a flight in four hours. Once I get to Oslo I'll phone you and get a rental car and drive to Bad Wolf Bay. If - when - I find the Doctor, like I said, I'll text you. Then you can call the rental agency and have them retrieve the car. Dad'll pay for it, he won't mind."

A flash of sadness crossed Rose's face. If she was right, and she knew she was, she wouldn't see her parents or her baby brother ever again. Or Mickey and his grandmother, who was almost like her own. The sadness didn't last long. She knew they would all be very happy for her, that she'd found the Doctor, that she'd found a way to her "home" universe.

The cab was at the Tyler mansion within the hour. Rose hugged her mother goodbye. "I'm so sorry Dad and Tony weren't here. Give them a hug and kiss for me and tell them I love them and I'll miss them and..."

"Yes, yes," said Jackie. "Your cab's here. Do what you need to do, sweetheart. We'll still be here."

Rose gave her mother one final hug, the tears welling up. She refused to let them flow. She was going to the Doctor, her Doctor! She mumbled, "I love you, Mum! Be well." And she was off to start a new chapter in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peri was glad she thought to wear warm socks and sneakers when they exited the TARDIS, because she had never been this far north before. Even though it was the middle of summer, a shiver ran down her spine and the Doctor saw her shudder.

He walked toward her, then draped his arm across her back and shoulders. "Are you quite all right, Peri? You're shivering."

She nodded her head. She didn't think she could speak without her teeth chattering but she didn't want to return to the TARDIS yet. She and the Doctor had felt something soon after they arrived but they weren't sure what it was. All they knew was they had a sense of joyful anticipation. The TARDIS wasn't letting any secrets out, especially why they were in Norway.

"She can be as stubborn as any mule on Earth." The Doctor gazed out over the ocean alongside Peri, their upper arms touching. She looked up at him, wondering what he was pondering.

"Nothing much," he said, with a faraway look in his eyes. He realized he'd spoken about her non-verbalized thoughts and turned toward her. "Did I mention I have telepathic circuits too?" he said, grinning down at her.

She looked into his sea-green eyes, startled. "You mean, mech- mech-" she tried.

"Mechanical? Like the TARDIS? No, but that is possible too, with Gallifreyan technology. Just an inherent ability developed over eons of evolution. It's one reason why some of us became Time Lords. But that's a discussion for a different day." He playfully tweaked her nose. "So you don't panic, I wouldn't read you without your permission normally, but you and I were in such a relaxed state, standing so close, that I couldn't help myself. I apologize for the intrusion."

Peri grinned at him, thankful that he explained before she could raise any questions or concerns. "Thank you for that, I appreciate it. I wouldn't mind at all, but it's always good to know it's happening if time permits. I realize if we're in a dangerous situation your telepathy would be a tremendous help. So right now, I give you permission in advance to use your telepathy on me if the situation warrants it and we don't have time to discuss it. Does that sound reasonable?"

"It most certainly does. You're very wise for such a young lady, thank you. Bolsters my good opinion of you as a traveling companion!" He bumped her softly with his shoulder, and they turned back to face the ocean, again comfortable in their silence.

It was so quiet during their reverie, the only sound that of gently lapping waves as the tide rolled out, that they heard the car behind them in the parking lot. They turned around to see who it was and saw a young blonde woman in jeans and a sweatshirt coat as she climbed out of the car. As she got closer, they could see her eyes kept going back and forth, between them and the TARDIS.

Rose first sensed, then saw, the TARDIS as she drove into the parking lot of the beach park. Her heart began to thump in anticipation and excitement so she drew in a deep breath, willing her body to settle down. She wanted to be cool when she saw her Doctor, calm and collected. When she stepped out of the rental car, she checked herself one last time, smoothing her clothing down.

As she walked toward the sandy beach, she noticed two people standing a short distance from the TARDIS. She turned around and looked at the parking area, noting there were no other vehicles. The park was fairly remote by her standards and she wondered if this man and woman had walked there. Quite a long haul to see the ocean, empty beach and cliffs, she thought.

She nervously pulled the TARDIS key out from under her shirt as she walked steadily to her destination, and started rubbing it as if it was a lucky charm. Within seconds of touching it she felt a warmth wash over her, like that of coming home after a long, arduous road trip. The TARDIS gently touched her thoughts, and Rose got the sense from her to remain calm and don't be surprised by anything she saw and heard. Don't worry, old girl, I stopped being shocked by things involving the Doctor from the day I met him.

Rose was within fifty feet of the TARDIS and kept darting her eyes back and forth between the TARDIS and the two people on the beach, who seemed to find her fascinating. The expressions on their faces seemed to be of amused anticipation.

She confirmed what she saw from a distance, that the man was wearing an outrageously colored jacket, pants and cravat. He was tall and solidly built, and appeared to be about 35 or 40. He had very fair skin and wild, curly, blond hair. The pretty, young brunette wore a short-sleeved white blouse, aqua shorts and sneakers. She appeared to be about the same age as Rose.

The Doctor leaned down and put his mouth close to Peri's ear and softly said, "I wonder if she is the one the TARDIS has been awaiting, or if she's curious why a blue police box is sitting on a beach in Norway."

Peri glanced up at him and smiled, nodding her head. "Better than a pipe organ."

The Doctor couldn't contain the laugh that escaped, remembering in their early acquaintance (in this lifetime) when he had fixed the TARDIS's chameleon circuit and his beloved time capsule adapted her outer shell to that of an old pipe organ. Peri had to laugh too; the Doctor didn't flat-out laugh out loud very often so it was a joy to see. They stopped when they glanced at the young woman, still walking toward the TARDIS with determination. She turned a glare on them.

"Oi! Take a picture, it'll last longer!" she hollered to them.

This only served to fuel Peri's mirth and she laughed louder. Rose saw the man whisper something in the woman's ear again, who responded with a nod of her head. The TARDIS sent a wave of welcome to Rose so she forgot about the rude people who simply could not stop staring at her.

The Doctor's keen eye finally saw what the woman had been fiddling with: a silver key. He saw her lift the key from her neck and raise her arm as if to put it into the TARDIS's lock. When the key successfully turned and the woman boldly walked into his home and ship, he couldn't help exclaiming and started running for the now-closed capsule. Peri paused a moment to take in what just happened, also shocked that this girl so easily walked into their space-time ship and tried to keep up with the Doctor's longer strides.

He had his own key ready so, with a practiced hand, got into the TARDIS in a fraction of a second. Peri was immediately behind him and they entered the console room together. The young woman had her back to the door as she stared around the stark white room.

Rose twirled around in surprise when she heard the two people from the beach come running in. She was certain the door had locked behind her, then noticed a key in the man's hand.

The three of them spoke simultaneously.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS, young lady, and where did you obtain a key for it?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

The Time Lord and two Humans hesitated and then tried to speak at the same time again. They were interrupted by a chime that seemed to be coming from all around them. Rose and the Doctor visibly calmed down, the TARDIS having reassured them that all was well. Rose remembered the TARDIS saying not to be shocked by anything she saw and heard.

Peri glanced at the Doctor. She could tell by his expression that this was indeed who they had been waiting for and he was relaxed with the whole idea of someone being able to get into his TARDIS.

Standing behind and to the right side of him, Peri leaned up to whisper in his ear, "If you're okay with her, I am."

The Doctor nodded his head, still staring at Rose, who was staring back with the same fascination.

"Apparently my ship knows you and likes you. Now, would you care to explain how you came about having a key to my TARDIS?"

The realization of who she was talking to hit Rose like a slap to the face. "Oh my God, no. It can't be!"

"What can't be?" the Doctor asked, slowly moving around the console to stop a few feet away from her.

"You - you're - the Doctor?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Of course, were you expecting someone else?"

"Wait, I just realized. You must be before or after my Doctor! You've regenerated. Which life are you on?"

It was Peri's turn to speak up. "You know about the Doctor and regenerations?"

"Yes. I got a - message - from the TARDIS, so strong that I couldn't ignore it. She was calling me to Norway, from London. I met my Doctor here once before so I thought - " Rose's lower lip began to quiver and tears filled her eyes. A sinking feeling of despair descended upon her. "I thought he had found a way back to me. He wasn't even physically here last time, only a projection of him. He had to use the energy of a supernova the TARDIS was orbiting just to do that. He told me that he couldn't come back because it would be a threat to the fabric of both universes. He - "

The Doctor raised a hand to quiet Rose and said as kindly as he could, "Let us all calm down a moment since the TARDIS obviously brought us here for something regarding you and 'your' Doctor. I think retiring to the kitchen for a nice cup of tea would be in order, and we can get our questions out of the way and figure out what the old girl wants us to do next."

Rose sniffled and took another calming breath, nodding her head in silent agreement. Bolstered by the continuing sense of happiness and hope from the TARDIS, she followed the two out of the console room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose looked around the interior of the TARDIS as she trailed behind the Doctor and his companion. The reassuring feeling from the TARDIS warmed her and spurred her on. At least she had found one incarnation of the Doctor, although she still didn't know which one. He obviously had not recognized her so she knew it was likely that he pre-dated her Doctor, and indeed the entire Time War. Knowing the Doctor was telepathic she worried about the wrong thoughts and feelings breaking through. She would have to keep some distance between them, she realized.

The TARDIS communicated to her non-verbally again, sending Rose the feeling that the time capsule would shield the necessary information from the Doctor, if he accidentally picked up on any of her thoughts.

The Doctor led the two young women into the large, well-stocked kitchen and kindly motioned for them to sit at the table. He turned to ask Rose, "How do you like your tea, Miss - "

"Tyler. You can call me Rose, though. Milk and two sugars would be great, thank you."

Peri stuck her hand out to Rose. "I'm Peri Brown. I was here in the TARDIS when the Doctor regenerated. Quite an experience if you don't know what's going on, isn't it?" She deliberately didn't provide many details on this most recent regeneration. After all, he'd been suffering from the shock of regeneration and she remembered her "first" Doctor saying, "It feels different this time." At the time she didn't know what he meant by that, but after this incarnation of the Doctor had steadied somewhat and they discussed the whole incident in the console room, she knew she was right to continue traveling with him.

Rose shook Peri's hand and smiled. "Yes, when I first met the Doctor he kindly neglected to tell me much about the Time Lords, especially about being able to regenerate when close to death." She paused for a moment, frowning, then went on quickly, "We, uh... Do you know about the Daleks?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor handed the cups of tea to them, and said, "I think you can safely say we've been unfortunate enough to have made their acquaintance."

Rose grinned as he sat down between them, setting his own cup of tea down. She continued, "I can't say much, but I can tell you in general. Daleks were gathering at the edge of the Solar system, I saved the day with the help of the TARDIS - which is why she knows and loves me - and my Doctor, in turn, had to save me. After he did, he told me 'every cell in my body is dying right now'. I couldn't believe it! I had gone through all that, only to stand there in the console room and watch him die. He assured me he would be back, but different. Before he could elaborate, he said - and I'll never forget his last words: 'Before I go I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic! And you know what? So was I!'"

The Doctor and Peri looked significantly at one another, then he turned back to Rose. "To satisfy your curiosity, my dear, I am on my sixth life, or incarnation as we generally say. Peri here met 'me' when I was in my fifth incarnation. She was here when I regenerated in the console room."

Peri stared at him for a moment, then looked at Rose. "What he isn't telling you is that 'my' Doctor died saving me, as well. He has a habit of doing that it sounds like. He got the antidote to a poison he and I both had, but on his way back to the TARDIS one of the vials broke. Having only one dose left, he gave it to me before I knew what he was doing. Imagine my surprise when, as he lay his head on my lap, he began to change right before my eyes."

Rose grinned and looked from the Doctor back to Peri. "He was lying down next to you when that golden light stuff came shooting out of his head and arms? Scared the hell out of me!"

The Doctor and Peri looked at one another in confusion. Peri answered, "Um... no, he just kind of morphed from one face and body to the next, this one."

"Golden light?" the Doctor asked. "Granted, I've never seen myself regenerate but I've seen other Time Lords do so. There was never any type of golden light."

"Oh, God," Rose whispered. She'd mentioned too much already. She didn't think there was any danger talking about something like regeneration with a Time Lord. Could the process have altered, somehow, due to the Time War that he must never know anything about? As the thoughts raced through her mind, unbidden, she saw the Doctor frown, as though he was picking up on her.

"Miss Tyler, I wonder... No! Never mind, I won't ask you. You have piqued my curiosity, young lady, and if you know anything about me, that's not difficult to do."

Rose nodded her head in confirmation. "Do I ever! But you're right, I need to shut up both verbally and mentally. The TARDIS told me she'd help shield anything from your future you must not see, so I'll nip this part of the conversation in the bud. To satisfy your curiosity a little bit, when I meet you you're in your ninth incarnation."

"Ninth! Huh. Nice to know I'll still be flitting about the cosmos for that long. Thank you, Rose! So to continue the conversation we started in the console room, it's obvious why the TARDIS wanted to bring us here: to help you get back to your universe and reunite with 'your' Doctor. What is your relative time, Rose?"

"I was pulled into this universe in July of 2006, after we'd found a way to defeat the armies of both the Daleks and the Cybermen."

The Doctor and Peri exclaimed simultaneously, "Both?!"

Rose sighed and looked into her tea cup. "Yes. Worst day of my life. I was listed as MIA at Canary Wharf that day, probably killed. Swept off the face of the planet for all anyone knew."

The Doctor patted Rose's hand reassuringly. "Well, I, with the TARDIS' help, seem to have solved the multiversal transference problem. I only wonder why my future self thought there was no way to retrieve you without damaging the fabric of the multiverse."

"He - you - gawd this can get confusing - may not have realized, by then, that it was possible. My only question now is, when do we leave?"

The Doctor laughed and looked between the two of them. "Let's finish up here and return to the console room and I'm sure our old girl and I can get you to London, July of 2006, in about ten minutes!"

Rose's eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward, throwing her arms around the Doctor's neck. It was all she could do to keep from weeping with joy because even though this wasn't her Doctor, he was still the Doctor and he was going to bring her home at last.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rose led the way back to the control room, unable to contain her excitement so demanded that the other two keep up with her. The Doctor grinned down at Peri, who smiled back. She took his hand and mentally transmitted, This is one of those times I really love traveling with you! I can't wait to see her Doctor's face when we get to London!

With the quickstep Rose was keeping them to, it didn't take long to get back to the console room. The Doctor indicated with a fluorish that the two young women should stand aside so he could begin programming in the data the TARDIS would need to get them across the portal to their own universe.

Peri turned abruptly to Rose. "Did you have anything in that car you need to bring with you? I wasn't sure if you'd ever be able to come back."

Rose gasped, "Oh my God, you're right! In all the excitement I totally forgot to text my mum and get my gear from the car!"

The Doctor told them, without looking up from the controls, "Why don't you two take care of that, I'll be about five more minutes. The TARDIS brought us here on her own last time, now I have to program in the coordinates for your London, Rose."

"Great, don't go anywhere without us!" she yelled with delight, and she and Peri ran for the TARDIS door.

When they returned to the console room, having completed their tasks, the Doctor smiled up at them. "Okay, she's all set. Are you ready, Rose?"

She nodded silently at him, her brown eyes wide with excitement. She was shaking with nervous energy. A part of her couldn't believe it was finally happening, after all these months.

"Here we go, then!" he exclaimed, and flicked the final switch that started the time rotor moving up and down. Rose thought she'd never hear that lovely sound again.

Thank you, dear! she sent to the TARDIS, and felt a wave of smug contentment. Rose couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Before Peri could ask her what was amusing, the TARDIS was already winding down, having rematerialized back on Rose's Earth.

"That was quick, Doctor! Thank you so much!"

The Doctor held up his hand. "One step at a time, young lady. I need to get in touch with my- I mean, him-." He paused a moment. "Let's make this easier for you two. I will refer to my future self as if 'he' is someone else entirely, to avoid confusion. I, of course, wouldn't be confused talking to him."

He saw the impatience building in Rose and said quickly, "It's very easy, I only have to touch his mind telepathically, no matter where he is in this universe. My people have reached me that way many times over the centuries. Before I do that, however, allow me to confirm when and where we are so I convey the proper coordinates."

To keep them occupied, the Doctor opened the panel covering the viewing port. He heard a gasp and looked first at Rose, then the port. He turned back to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"This isn't London, Doctor. It's Cardiff."

"It is?"

He quickly surveyed his instruments and said, "You're right, we're in Wales! And the date is the 31st of December, 2007." He looked up at the TARDIS ceiling and said, "You did it again, didn't you?"

Rose and Peri couldn't help laughing when they saw his bemused expression. He shook it off quickly and went to Rose, gently taking her hands in his own. He leaned closer to her, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"Now, Rose, I currently have a mild shield around me, so he won't feel my presence until I initiate contact. Would you like me to 'go for it' as you might say?"

She nodded her head, looking back into his green eyes.

"All right, one moment. I need to prepare and open my mind, if you two could remain as quiet as possible. This won't take long."

The Doctor released Rose's hands, but remained standing and facing them. He closed his eyes and his facial muscles relaxed as he focused on projecting his mind out into the cosmos. He felt a unique and familiar presence and a small smile crept over his features. "Got him," he whispered to the girls. "Shhhh, not a word."

The Doctor, in his tenth incarnation, moved around the TARDIS console, flicking this and that, pressing buttons, generally bored with the day. It was the westerner's New Years Eve and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hang about for the festivities or bug off somewhere else. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the console room. "What do you think, old girl, want to go anywhere in particular?"

He was surprised at the succinct reply from his beloved time capsule. "Wales? Oh, do you need to fuel up? We could do that, yeah, let me..."

Something was tickling at his mind and Snap!

Oh, what do you want. Which one are you this time?

Six.

What are you doing here? Some catastrophe in the universe that only you and I can solve?

On the contrary, I wager it will be the greatest day you've had in many, many months.

Shut up and get to the point. I've got things to do, places to go, people to see.

I know. The thing you have to do is join me. The place is Wales. And the people to see, well... Get here as soon as possible. My TARDIS has already sent the information to yours, and don't bother peeking because she won't tell you.

The Tenth Doctor felt a tingle inside and out, from his younger self, his TARDIS and even the Sixth Doctor's TARDIS.

Slave your TARDIS to mine, old one, she'll take care of you both.

OLD ONE? Why, you... Time Tot.

Is that all you've got?

The Doctor continued to talk to himselves while the TARDISes met up in the open square on Cardiff Bay. When the second TARDIS materialized next to the earlier version, the Sixth Doctor turned to Rose and Peri.

"Wait here, both of you. I'll let you know when to come out." He gave them a jaunty wave as he ran to the TARDIS door, already opening for him.

The two Doctors stepped out of their respective time capsules and simply looked one another over. The sixth Doctor was surprised how his older self seemed almost the opposite from him in every way, save for the height. A smidge taller than me, but brown hair? Brown eyes? And don't I even eat anymore?

The Tenth Doctor groaned then laughed when he saw his younger self. "Oh, yeah! That thing. I'm glad I came to my senses."

"Shut up."

"So what, did you come to fuel up or something?" the older Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This square. Cardiff, Wales, you know."

"I don't know, get to the point."

"Yeah, you wouldn't, would you? There's a temporal rift running through this square. The TARDISes just have to sit over it for about 24 hours and they recharge. Quite convenient, actually. I stop by on occasion when I don't have anything pressing to attend to."

"Do you plan on remaining here for the New Years' celebrations then?" the Sixth Doctor asked. He couldn't help the grin that appeared.

"Hadn't planned on it, no. What's so funny?"

The Sixth Doctor looked around the bay then back to his counterpart. "I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"If you could have anything...or anyone...what would it be?"

"Ah, heck, I dunno," the Tenth Doctor replied, putting his hands in his pockets and looking around as well. He sighed in frustration. "Is that what you called me here for? Twenty questions?"

"No, think about it. Anything, anyone. Possible or not possible. What or who would it be?"

"Ha! Like I could tell you!" He pointed to himself. "Future you, remember? Up the line? I can't say anything, it hurts too much. You'll have to find out on your own."

The Sixth Doctor sighed in frustration as well. "Oh, for Pete's sake..." He looked at the older Doctor's TARDIS and said, "Would you tell him to answer, that it's all right?"

The Tenth Doctor looked startled and turned to glare at his TARDIS, then faced his younger self again. "Okay, okay. Someone you or anyone else can't give me. The first companion I had after...something...she was with both my previous self and me. I lost her when..when..." he faltered, his eyes watering up.

He was surprised at the gentle expression that crossed his younger self's face.

"Canary Wharf?" the Sixth Doctor asked. "Daleks? Cybermen?"

"Yes! How did you - ?" then his eyes went wide. "No! Don't tell me, you couldn't! She's not...you're not..."

"I never thought I would be at a loss for words!" He turned to the door of his TARDIS and pushed it open. "Ladies?"

The Tenth Doctor shifted so he could see into the other TARDIS. He was surprised when he saw his former traveling companion, Peri, emerge. "Peri! How have you been? What are you and this youngun doing today? I -"

Peri laughed, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. She motioned "Shhhh" with her finger, then took the Sixth Doctor's hand and they all turned to face the TARDIS. I wouldn't miss this for anything! Peri thought to her Doctor.

They watched while the older Doctor froze in place, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as he saw a shadow move in the TARDIS, a shape that got brighter and brighter as it approached the light of day. When a short blonde woman with a 10,000 watt smile emerged, he made a sound suspiciously like a whimper and jumped forward, snatching Rose up into his arms.

The Sixth Doctor and Peri put their arms around one another, grinning like fools. Peri's eyes began to tear up as the couple in front of them simultaneously broke down into sobs, the Doctor nestling his face into Rose's neck, afraid that if he moved he might wake up. To have her there in his arms, warm and safe and alive was almost too much to bear.

Is this a dream? he thought to his younger self as he took a calming breath, drinking in Rose's scent. She smelled wondrously of roses and vanilla, her two favorite fragrances.

I am very happy to say it is not. While you're doing that, here - and in a flash that was almost too fast to measure, the Sixth Doctor mentally transmitted all the information about what had transpired over the last day or so. The Tenth Doctor nodded for his benefit that he understood, but didn't release his hold.

Rose visibly shook herself and backed away enough to be able to look up into her Doctor's face. They stared at one another, unable to speak, unable to compose anything resembling a coherent thought. The Sixth Doctor cleared his throat to get their attention.

"If I may interrupt this tearful reunion?" he asked kindly. "While I am extraordinarily curious about how all this will pan out, alas, I am not to know. I only wanted to say, I hope you find peace and happiness with one another. Talk to each other, about everything and anything, because as you've learned you don't know when you won't be able to do so anymore."

The older Doctor released Rose long enough to drape his arms around his younger self and Peri, pulling them both into an embrace. "I could never tell you how grateful I am... thanks, me, thanks, Peri."

They pulled back, their arms still around one another. "I wouldn't have missed it, Doctor!" Peri said, wiping the last vestiges of tears from her eyes. She turned to Rose and waved for her to join them in the group hug. "Come here, Rose!"

Rose moved to her and they both giggled like they were schoolgirls again. "Thank you so much, Doctor and Peri, for everything! If I could go back in time to this morning and tell myself how the day would end... well, I can't, but you know what I mean."

With the initial rush of reunion over, the two Doctors faced one another. The girls watched their Doctors as it was apparent they were in a telepathic conversation again. It only lasted a few seconds, then the Tenth Doctor nodded his head. They turned back to their companions.

"Ladies," the Sixth Doctor started, "We're going to remain in Cardiff for 24 hours to give the TARDISes a chance to absorb much-needed energy. It would be foolish to waste such an opportunity as long as we're here. He and I have some things to discuss that would bore you both to tears, so why don't you indulge in exploring Cardiff for a few hours? Your little blue chariots will still be here when you're done."

"Sure, sounds good. Let me grab my gear and transfer it to our TARDIS first. Come on, Peri, help me!"

They giggled again in great cheer as they ran to the Sixth Doctor's capsule.

Rose's belongings were soon transferred to her new residence. She and Peri went to their respective Doctors.

"Peri and I were talking, and we've got tonight all planned out."

"Oh?" the Doctors asked at the same time.

"Uh-huh. We're going to get dolled up and go out on the town and welcome in 2008 in grand style."

Peri nodded her head in agreement. "Something else we're going to do, and neither of you is going to argue with us. We're going to dress ourselves and you up so live with it."

Peri took her Doctor's hand, and Rose took hers, and they each went back to their appropriate timeship. It was going to be a fun 24 hours!

Post-script: The Doctor and Peri entered the TARDIS on New Year's Day, stuffed to the brim with a hearty breakfast and both desperate for a shower and a bed, in that order.

Peri asked, "Where to next, boss?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I thought we could drift in the Vortex for now till we figure that out. No suggestions?"

"Nary a one," she said as she moved to the inner exit. "I'm going to first take a shower, then sleep about twelve hours. Wake me if you need me to avert some major catastrophe."

"Will do," he chuckled. "Sleep well, my dear."

"I shall."

A few seconds later, the TARDIS popped into the space-time Vortex. A second after that, the Doctor and Peri were overwhelmed by a profound dizziness, enough to make them stumble to the deck. He recovered first, being more attuned to temporal forces. Peri staggered back into the console room, not having had a chance to move too far down the corridor.

"What was that?" she exclaimed. She shook her head and looked toward his voice, her eyes blinking furiously to bring him into focus. "What are you wearing?" She looked down at herself. "I don't remember putting this on! I usually save this for something special!"

The Doctor looked down at himself, then at his companion. "I... oddly enough, Peri, I don't know. Whatever it was, it happened just after we entered the Vortex."

He pulled a screen over to him and manipulated the controls for a moment. "I don't see any anomolies. Nothing feels 'off' as it were. I would be able to tell." He took her hand and drew her closer to the panels of the console. "I'll ask the TARDIS."

Peri asked in alarm, "You'll ask the TARDIS? It's alive?"

"You didn't know the TARDIS is semi-sentient? No, of course not. If I had told you I would remember, last life or this. She has telepathic circuits. Quite handy in many ways..."

++ fin ++


End file.
